


Warmth

by arminda



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminda/pseuds/arminda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ages since Willow had seen any human being while wandering around this hellhole of a world she was sucked into. It had actually been quite lonesome, walking around by herself, with nothing but an occasional small fire to keep her company. All of this had changed, however, when she saw a blonde figure in the distance, crouched down, picking a couple flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Starve fanfiction taken from my tumblr, for secret santa. Enjoy!
> 
> theyve asked for willow/wendy (aged up)!

It had been ages since Willow had seen any human being while wandering around this hellhole of a world she was sucked into. It had actually been quite lonesome, walking around by herself, with nothing but an occasional small fire to keep her company. She even started to doubt that she would ever see any sign of human life ever again. The thought of being stuck here alone bothered her more than she cared to reveal.

All of this had changed, however, when she saw a blonde figure in the distance, crouched down, picking a couple flowers. Willow hesitated, approaching her slowly. She readied her spear, just in case something should go wrong. From the back however, the figure looked particularly harmless, and Willow took a breath to compose herself.

Before Willow even had the chance to open her mouth, the blonde turned around and gave a small smile. She handed Willow a small handful of petals. “Beautiful aren’t they? Everything dies in the end. These flowers have served their purpose.”  
From that moment on, Willow and her new companion spent every day together, helping each other survive. Willow learned that the girl’s name was Wendy, and she was older than she looked, only a little younger than Willow. She had a soft voice, almost dreary in a sense, but to Willow, it was music to her ears. Oh what a blessing it was that they had found each other.

The perfect contradiction between them only brought them together. Willow was day. Wendy was night. Wendy was morbid and Willow was excitable. Willow shrouded herself in light, and Wendy was alive in the darkness. On nights where Willow huddled close to the campfire, Wendy wandered in the dark to gather fuel to keep Willow safe.

They both despised the situation they were put in to. Wendy felt it was her own doing that brought her here, all the evil she had done in life coming back to haunt her. Though she was upset, she wasn’t very vocal about it. Willow, on the other hand, openly expressed her disgust and hoped they would find a way out together.

Willow soon found herself becoming attracted to the young woman, though she was hesitant to say so. Wendy soon began to think of Willow as more than just a simple survival companion. Though death was inevitable of course, she feared that one day, she might find Willow in a field of flowers, beautifully limp in death.

By fall, it was hardly a secret that they both had feelings for one another. Willow was the first to confess, presenting Wendy with a pan flute, which Wendy takes and plays a small tune. “Thank you. I will treasure it throughout our woeful existence in this place.” She made a makeshift belt around her waist, and attached the flute. “Now it will never leave my sight.”

A couple days later, Willow awoke to a rather carefully crafted feather hat, placed by her side as she slept. She picked it up slowly, weighing it in her hands. Wendy emerged from the forest just in time to see Willow place the hat on her head.

“You look just like a bird.” Willow jumped slightly at the sound of Wendy’s voice. “Look, all the birds are landing now.”

“I’m a phoenix!” Willow announced. “The mighty fire bird!! All these lesser birds respect me!”

Wendy walked further into their camp and sat down next to Willow, placing a few berries into her hands. “Look what I found. The stupid birds didn’t get to this bush yet.”

Willow gratefully took the berries and ate them slowly. She shivered slightly as the wind rustled in the trees on the outskirts of their makeshift camp. It was starting to get colder, and Willow hoped they wouldn’t freeze. At least Wendy ventured off occasionally to shave some beefalo. Their fur would help keep them warm for sure. Willow made it her job to monitor the fire, tending to it carefully. There was no way it would go out on her watch.

By the end of fall, they had a nice, stable camp, complete with a tent, various farms, a campfire and even a crock pot. Neither of them could possibly ask for more.  
Willow and Wendy were not too far from camp, checking their traps and gathering meat. They had successfully taken down a beefalo and proceeded to take it back to camp. Wendy lagged behind slightly, picking flowers. Suddenly, Willow heard Wendy scream.

It didn’t take her long to run back to her and find her locked in combat with a hound. A hound had taken her by surprise, and Wendy barely had enough time to ready her weapon before it knocked her to the floor. She struggled unsuccessfully, trying desperately to stab the beast in the chest.

“Willow!” The once calm voice was now shrill and panicked. Willow took little time to react, and sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her. She managed to kick the hound off of Wendy and stood her ground in front of her, guarding her companion.  
The hound rebounded and charged at the two, but Willow struck it down. With a couple hits, Willow was able to bring the hound down and kick it for good measure.

“Stupid thing. At least we’ve got some monster meat now.” She turned around and shrugged, walking over to Wendy, who was still on the ground. Willow’s eyes widened when she saw that Wendy had a hand pressed into her side, which was slowly becoming soaked with blood. “Oh no… The thing got you!” Willow sunk to her knees. “We’ve got to get you back to camp fast! Just… Just hold on okay?” She stuttered and brushed the hair out of Wendy’s face carefully.

Wendy smiled weakly and placed something soft into Willow’s hands. “Flower petals. Aren’t they beautiful? Everything dies in the end.” Wendy closed her eyes.

-o-

Willow ran quickly, carrying Wendy in her arms. She rushed her into the tent and placed her carefully on a blanket. She treated the wound with some healing salve and placed a bandage on her side.

When Wendy awoke, it was to the aroma of a meat stew cooking outside. She sat up and saw the soft glow of a thermal stone to keep her warm. Willow peeked through the tent flap, holding a bowl of stew.  
“Oh good, you’re awake. I made some soup.” Willow sat down next to her and helped her prop herself up. “Don’t struggle, okay? I’m going to feed you.”

Wendy opened her mouth obediently and accepted the food. “Yum!” She smiled. “This is good.” She shivered slightly at the warmth and gratefully accepted more.

“Be careful next time. Don’t go wandering off.” Willow started. “I don’t want to lose you, okay?”

When Wendy awoke again, it was too a different warmth. Yes, the thermal stone was still by her side, but there was something else. It was Willow. She had snuck in after tending the fire and must’ve fallen asleep at her side. Wendy didn’t really mind and scooted closer to her. Her hair accidentally tickled Willow’s nose, and her eyes fluttered open.

“How long have you been awake?” Willow blushed.

“Not long actually.” Wendy replied, staring at the top of the tent. It was almost completely dark, except for the campfire crackling outside the tent.

Willow sighed lightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Wendy’s face was in front of hers. Her blonde hair fell around her face, cascading down into small pools on the tent floor. “Wendy…” She stuttered.  
Wendy simply smirked and leaned closer, until she was just inches away from Willow’s face. Cautiously, her lips met Willow’s, and Willow closed her eyes slowly. When Wendy pulled away, Willow reached up and pulled her closer into another passionate kiss. She let her hands wander to Wendy’s side, running her fingers under her shirt and on her bare skin, causing Wendy to moan softly. She allowed Willow’s fingers to dance along her side, and pulled away from the kiss, blushing.

Willow cupped Wendy’s face with one hand and rubbed her cheek softly with her thumb. Wendy sat gingerly on Willow’s legs and slowly lifted up her shirt, revealing her pale abdomen. She planted a series of kisses around Willow’s naval, as she shuddered with every touch. She gently scooted upwards, shifting her weight as to not be a burden on Willow’s body. She bent down and kissed Willow’s collarbones, working her way up her neck, and stopping at her ear, where she whispered softly, “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

She smiled and kissed her cheek, wrapping her arms around Willow and laying down by her side.

In a shaky voice, Willow replied. “I love you too.”


End file.
